


And We'll Be Singing

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks, M/M, carolling and cute duets, orchestra AU, pure schoomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: for day 4 of klancemas week, prompt: music





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad y'all seem to be enjoying this week as much as I am! I decided an orchestra au (all based off personal experience) would be cute for this prompt so without further ado:
> 
> • Shiro is obviously the principal violinist  
> • Allura is the only harpist in the school  
> • Hunk plays the bassoon  
> • Pidge is a piccolo player; I just feel it in my bones  
> • Lance plays trumpet  
> • Keith plays flute  
> • Coran is the pianist who also does accompaniment for the choir
> 
> Is any of this relevant to the actual fic, you may ask? No. Allura doesn't even show up. Am I still going to include this note? Yes.

****      “Guys, I think me and Pidge just had like, the greatest idea.” Hunk announces after rehearsal.

     “Was it that you guys actually come in on time for your entrances in the Barber of Seville medley?” Lance asks. Keith puts his hand to his mouth, trying not to snicker as he puts away his instrument. Hunk flashes a tired smile.

     “Close, but no.” Hunk clears his throat. “Guys, we should go Christmas caroling!” Lance and Keith freeze for a second. Lance starts smiling after a moment, Keith does not.

     “I kinda like that idea.” Lance pensively rubs his chin. “I don’t know why I keep doubting your genius, Hunk.” Hunk gives Lance a mock curtsey.

     “I’m not sure it’s a good idea.” Keith says, looking down. “I mean where would we even go?”

     “Just the houses around the school, probably.” Hunk says. Keith nods, but still doesn’t make eye contact.

     “What’s the matter, Keith?” Lance asks a little too eagerly. “You scared I’ll be a better singer than you?” Keith finally looks up and he cracks his knuckles for emphasis. Maybe he has been self conscious about his voice his whole life, but Keith knows he  _ has  _ a voice. And he’s not afraid to use it. Hunk and Lance watch curiously as Keith makes his way over to the piano. He whispers something to the pianist, Coran, before counting down and bursting into song.

     “Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away.” Keith’s voice is electric and he instantly has everyone in the room captivated. Lance’s jaw drops, surprised by both Keith’s unexpected talent and that Keith appears to be singing directly to him. “This year, to save me my tears, I’ll give it to someone special.” Keith’s definitely looking directly at Lance now, and Lance’s knees are starting to feel a little weak. Lance blinks, and he realizes he’s missed a few verses because he’s been so mesmerized. “Now I know what a fool I’ve been. But if you kissed me now I know you’d fool me again.” Lance can’t deny that he’s wondered what it would be like to kiss Keith. His crush aside, he’s heard that flute players have excellent tongue muscles. “A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. A man undercover, but you tore him apart.” Lance likes to think he’s subtle about his feelings for Keith, really, but the side eye Hunk is giving him says otherwise.

      As Keith sings the final “someone” that fades into oblivion, Lance can’t believe what he’s just witnessed. He breaks into applause instinctively and soon the whole orchestra follows suit, the rehearsal room filling up with the sound of clapping. Keith doesn’t revel in the attention and blushes fiercely, which only makes him more endearing to Lance. Keith attempts to hide his face in his hands while Coran pats him heartily on the back.

      “Keith that was amazing!” Lance exclaims, all pretense of their ‘rivalry’ forgotten for a moment. “Where did you learn to sing like that?” Keith rubs the back of his neck.

      “Before Shiro and I moved here a few years ago I used to be a conservatory kid, back in Seattle.” Keith laughs at Lance’s amazed expression.

      “No way!”

      “Yes way.” Keith replies. “And I was in the instrumentalist choir so we had to learn how to sing.” Keith’s brow furrows. “The choir director always told us we sucked, though.”

      “That most definitely did not suck.” Lance says, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith face flushes, and he looks down again. “Keith?” Lance has to squeeze Keith’s shoulder before Keith will look up. “Will you come caroling with us?” Lance’s entire face lights up as Keith nods in agreement. “Great!” Lance exclaims and then they’re just smiling at each other, not a care in the world.

      “Do they realize that they’re not the only people in this room?” Pidge asks Hunk as they put their instruments away.

      “That is a negatory, Pidge.” Hunk says as he closes his bassoon case.

      “A negatory?

      “Affirmative.”

…

  

       Caroling isn’t actually that bad, Keith decides after they’ve done a couple of houses. It’s fun singing in a group again, especially since they convinced his brother to come along (not that Shiro needed much convincing, mind you). It is a bit colder out than expected and Keith regrets not wearing a sweater. As they cross another street, Keith shivers, crossing his arms in an attempt to conserve warmth. He feels someone tap him on the shoulder and is surprised to see Lance, holding out his own green jacket.

       “Take it.” Lance mumbles. “Your shivering is annoying.” His words have edge to them, but Keith takes in Lance’s soft tone and flushing face and smiles. He wears the jacket gratefully and can’t help but relish how the sleeves are a little too long.

       “Thanks.” Keith notices that the jacket smells like Lance and hates himself for realizing.

       “So,” Lance says way too loudly, trying to move past the tension of the moment. “Why don’t we go to that house next?” He points at a house with large stone staircase leading up to an ornately carved wooden door. Hunk and Keith nod their agreement, but Pidge takes one look at the house and books it, running as fast as her short legs can carry her. “Pidge!” Lance calls. “What’s her deal?” Shiro says something very quickly before running off after her. The only snippet Lance can make out is ‘ive.’

       “I’m just gonna knock.” Keith says to no one in particular as Lance and Hunk try to figure out what Shiro meant.

       “Ive.” Lance says, stumped. Hunk’s eyes widen.

       “Ive, maybe as in Iverson?” Hunk and Lance turn in horror to see Keith ringing the doorbell.

       “You think this is Mr. Iverson’s house?” Lance whispers loudly. “As in, the Mr. Iverson who tried to get Shiro expelled? The Mr. Iverson who got his house egged by Pidge, Mr. Iverson? ”

       “Well I’m not sticking around to find out.” Hunk declares, making his way to follow Pidge and Shiro.

       “Hunk, no!” Lance exclaims. “Hunk come back!” Lance opens his mouth as if to say more but he’s cut off by Keith elbowing him in the ribs. “What?” Lance looks up to see that the house door is swinging open to reveal not only Mr. Iverson but also a hallway full of dinner party guests, all looking equally annoyed at having a pair of teenagers at the door.

       “What are you two doing here?” Iverson asks coldly, the recognition in his eyes apparent.

       “Caroling.” Keith’s statement sounds more like a question and Iverson raises an eyebrow. Keith looks at Lance, silently begging the other boy to come up with something. Lance actually has an idea and makes sure Keith’s looking before counting off from three on his fingers. As he starts the song, Lance hopes that he hasn’t made a miscalculation and that Iverson won’t call the cops on them.

       “I really can’t stay.” Lance holds the last note a little longer than necessary to make sure Keith can follow up.

       “But baby it’s cold outside.”  Keith sways a little as he sings and Lance decides they should work that into the performance.

       “I’ve got to go away.” Lance is swaying with the beat now and Keith follows his lead.

       “But baby it’s cold outside.” Keith gives Lance a little hip check.

       “This evening has been.”

       “Been hoping that you’d drop in.” Keith sways a little closer to Lance, surprised at his own boldness.

       “So very nice.” Redness is rising in Lance’s cheeks again.

       “I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.” Keith grabs both of Lance’s hands leading to scattered ‘aw’s from the audience. Lance and Keith had almost forgotten they were there. They stay close together for the rest of the performance, with Keith even daring to slip an arm around Lance’s waist at the lyric “Mind if I move in closer?” As they sing the final “Oh, baby, it’s cold outside,” Keith can’t help but feel sad that the song is coming to an end.

        “Thank you, thank you.” Lance says graciously as people applaud. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Iverson!” Iverson squints at Lance’s shit eating grin for a moment before slowly closing the door without a word. “I think that went well.” Lance says as he and Keith descend the stone stairs to the sidewalk. “We’re a good team, Keith.” Neither Lance nor Keith can help the grins that spread up their faces.

        “I guess so.” Keith replies. They walk in silence for a moment, content to just be. “Why’d you change that lyric?” Keith asks finally.

        “Huh?”

        “Instead of ‘say, what’s in this drink’ you sung ‘say was that a wink.’” Keith is surprised to see Lance stop.

       “I’ve just always thought that line was kinda creepy and—”

       “Oh same!” Keith exclaims, then reddens. “But I cut you off. Sorry.” Lance manages a weak smile.

“It’s okay.” Lance takes a deep breath. “It’s just usually when I try to flirt with pretty boys I try my best not to be creepy.” Keith stands stock still, having trouble processing Lance’s words. “I mean,” Lance laughs nervously. “You were the one doing most of the flirting.” Lance’s eyes widen. “Unless I read that wrong I mean if I totally read that wrong please tell me I don’t wanna be that guy and it’s totally cool. Cool. Cool’s my middle name.” Lance is on the verge of sweating at this point and wipes his brow, just for good measure.

“Lance.” Keith’s voice is trembling. “I’d still like to hold your hand, if that’s okay.” He holds out his palm to Lance, who hesitates for a moment before taking it and intertwining their fingers. The walk around for a little while longer simply to hold hands, their original goal of caroling completely forgotten. And so when Hunk and Pidge give them both looks in rehearsal the next day, as if to say ‘I told you so’, Lance can’t bring himself to care. Because Keith’s still wearing his jacket and holding his hand and Michael Bublé is now his ringtone and Lance couldn’t be happier.  

**Author's Note:**

> As always come scream about klance with me on tumblr @thearchangelofsass
> 
> Also I got the idea for the lyric change (because let's be real Baby It's Cold Outside is kinda creepy) from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bbuBubZ1yE) version of the song here that y'all should check out!


End file.
